


Marked, Claimed, Owned

by Turkborne



Series: Forming Bonds [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Dirty Talk, Flogging, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Kissing, Knotting, M/M, Masochism, Master/Slave, Power Play, Psychological Manipulation, Sadism, Slavery, Sleep Deprivation, Spanking, Unnamed Galra/Shiro, blood due to claws on hips, branding/marking, non-con
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-05
Updated: 2017-02-05
Packaged: 2018-09-22 06:13:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9587564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Turkborne/pseuds/Turkborne
Summary: Shiro is a slave to the Galra. He's a Gladiator, but not only that, he's their whore. He's become used to the treatment in a way, learned to expect it as much as anyone can at least. Then he gets a new person to service. It's a far cry from his usual encounters and despite the fact that Takashi Shirogane never would have willingly allowed this nor agreed to it he becomes a willing participant. What is promised seems better than this, but like anything galran it is not perfect. It's not freedom but it may open doors to it.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is normally where I put a thank you to my proofreader however, I did not have a proofreader for this. I usually do. It's also my first fic in this fandom so please, if you find an error let me know so I can correct it?
> 
> Obviously, I do not own Voltron or being a Paladin would be sweet suffering at the hands of the Galra.

None of them gave Shiro their names and none of them asked for Shiro's either. He would’ve refused anyway. He gave them each little nicknames in his head though. Perhaps it was a human thing, perhaps not. They all called him Champion after all.

He exhaled shakily kneeling, presenting himself as ordered. He had done this enough times that he knew the price of disobedience. The first few times fear gripped him, froze him. Those times his punishment at the hands of Galra was swift and painful, far worse than what any of them did individually.

This was his life now. Fight, heal, eat, sleep, fuck, fuck, eat, sleep, fight, fight, nearly die, heal, sleep, eat and so on. It all blurred together and he no longer had a concept of time or days. He just knew it was time to fuck and what that entailed depended entirely on what Galra came through the doors.

He hoped it was Ropes. While Ropes tied him up and tested his limits it was rarely about pain. He always started by tying Shiro up and would do things like fuck him over and over until he didn't have any cum left in his balls. Sometimes he'd make him edge for what seemed like hours on end. Either way Shiro would end up hoarse from screaming.

It wasn't going to be Ropes. He could feel it in the way the air prickled around him. There was a fuss going on outside. No, it was likely this was someone else.

The galra entered the room and Shiro held his pose. His eyes affixed to the floor. A deep rumbling voice echoed through the room, “so this is the champion. Smaller than expected. Rise.”

Shiro did and finally looked at the galra. It was someone new. He didn't have a name for this one. No memories in passing either. Anything could happen. His heart beat harder in his chest although he showed no outward signs of fear. An ear twitched. 

“How well trained you are, that you don't let your fighting instinct seep into these encounters,” the Galra praised, “how long did that take?”

“I have no weapons and the cuff on my wrist deactivates my arm beyond basic motor function-” the slap across his face echoed in the room. Shiro didn't know this galra well enough to hazard a guess at what he'd prefer as a response so he simply finished his statement as if the slap hadn't occurred; the order still stood after all. “-it did not take long for me to realize fighting was pointless. Learning positions and preferences is an ongoing process.”

The galra laughed, full and hearty, “I see that, Champion.” The soft fur of his hand stroked his tender cheek and Shiro found his deep voice oddly pleasant compared to some of the others he serviced these days. He found himself leaning into the touch, craving the contact. He hadn’t had the tender touch of another in far too long and it was affecting him. He shouldn’t give into the galra like this, he knew that. It couldn’t be helped, he had reacted before he had even processed any thought. 

He was exhausted. Every waking moment he was required to do something. There was no rest for him. They let him sleep, just enough to recover, which wasn’t really enough to function normally. He understood the purpose of it even more now, it wasn’t just to keep him from planning an escape, it was to make him malleable. It was hard to fight your captors when you were dependent on them. Shiro felt the softness of galran fur surrounding him before he realized he was being held and pet. None of the others had ever done this for him and he didn’t know what was allowed or how to react. He froze.

“Your other visitors don’t care to do this, hm? Most races in the universe have a need for platonic touch for bonding although galrans typically do not indulge it with our captives. I don’t typically care for our captives. You are quite remarkable however,” he mused and stroked Shiro’s hair gently. The human started to tremble. “If I don’t enjoy your body they’ll take you from me so I think I’ll carry you to the bed, take you nice and slow. Cling to me all you want.”

He lifted Shiro with ease and carried him to the bed. The softness belied the initial impression Shiro had of him. His face still stung. “Why? Why not just take what you want? You hit me before. You’d have no problems with it. I wouldn’t fight.”

“You’ll understand in time, don’t fret,” he reassured. He laid Shiro on the sheets, spreading out the human beneath him. Shiro reached up and stroked the galra’s arm tentatively, as if permission was going to be snapped away at a moment's notice. “How about this, instead of me sitting through the awkward phase of learning another race’s particular ins and outs you walk me through this, verbally. Next round I’ll go to town and do what I want so I suggest being thorough. Will that keep you from being so nervous, putting a motive behind my actions?”

Shiro’s hand pulled away as if it was burned and gripped the sheet. He glared up at the other, body shaking. He swallowed thickly, “Why should I trust you?” 

“You don’t have to, not really. I’m going to be honest and say the extent of my knowledge of your anatomy is that you do not self-lubricate, hence the provided lubricant. It would be in your own self-interest to accept my offer. I will not try to convince you again. Like you said, I did hit you, and that implies a certain kind of desire. I have intention to take what I want in due course regardless if you accept this,” his tone was firmer now and Shiro felt somewhat at ease with the frank honesty. Pain would come. Pain always came but for a bit he could make sure there wasn’t pain, make sure he didn’t suffer and maybe, just maybe, forget. He nodded his acceptance. 

“Alright, I know you galrans tend to want me under you but mind if I insist on a different position? I’m not asking you to let me fuck you just, ah, sit against the wall with a bunch of pillows while I grab the lube, okay?” Shiro took a shuddering breath and pushed his furry companion up by his shoulders. The sudden change in demeanor made the galran’s lips quirk but he obeyed nonetheless. 

Shiro returned, blushing lightly and slipped the lube between two pillows more out of habit than anything else. The container kept it warm. The joys of galran tech. “Humans kiss… we lock lips? Do you guys call it something else? None of the others ever tried anything like it, just bites and licks so… figured I should ask first. Be polite?”

“It carries no particular significance although it may not produce the desired result in our species. You are welcome to ‘kiss’ me, Champion,” he replied bemusedly. The human's lips were soft and questing at first. It was sweet and gentle like his reactions to the touches bestowed upon him. The galran was surprised when a wet tongue brushed against his own. He gasped and Shiro noticed. It made him smirk even as he deepened the kiss, working into it with renewed vigor. 

That feline tongue became more than a mere willing participant. It was eagerly working back, sliding inside a human mouth. It pulled back quickly, as if it realized it was doing something  _ uncivilized _ and Shiro grinned, nipping the galran’s lower lip gently with dull teeth playfully. “I wasn’t finished, ” he words were just as playful as his actions then his eyes caught sight of the glowing yellow pair and staccato breathing of his companion, “but I think I can wait. While I do maybe I’ll talk a bit about another mouth-related human tradition. 

“See everyone says I can’t self lubricate, which is true however some humans choose to use their mouths for sexual purposes,” Shiro was grinning and stroking the soft purple fur of his chest in the exact way he had learned was pleasing, arousing but definitely not enough to get a galran off. He had every intention of driving him mad before stopping. “The one I’m going to talk about it called fallatio. There are a few other names for it but we can cover those another time if you wish to learn more in depth. This is a far more enjoyable custom you see-”

“Get on with it before I rescind my offer and fuck you into the mattress, Champion,” he warned in a low growl. Shiro was almost tempted to name him Mouthy but stuck to his usual setup of keeping mental names out of the mix this early on.

“It works much easier with human anatomy. There’s no way I could fit all of this in my mouth, and certainly not the knot,” he gently stroked the galran’s cock, “but I imagine that some nice wet suction while my hands work the rest of you would feel quite nice sometime. You can barely handle a kiss though so we’ll take smaller steps in exploring, I think.”

He snarled and gripped a handful of Shiro’s hair and tugged him down to his cock. He looked down at him expectantly.

“You said this round was my choice. In this mood and this eager you’d dislocate my jaw by thrusting yourself in all the way. Besides, my teeth may be dull but I can still bite. You want a human in a very good and obedient mood for that. Not one in pain,” Shiro stroked his thighs and the hand loosened to just a weight on his head at the mention of dislocation, at the mention of biting it pulled away entirely. 

Shiro sat up and nuzzled their faces together like he has seen cats and kittens do. He hoped it was a comforting gesture for the other and it seemed to help and perplex him at all once. Shiro pulled out the lube without looking and reached back, sliding a finger into himself.

“What are you doing exactly? Explain it. Show me too,” the galran ordered quietly.

Shiro turned around and bent over, putting himself in a familiar position, on display for the other. “There’s muscles that need to be stretched, gently. The flesh inside is soft too. It’s not made to handle claws. A short way in if you press toward my front there is a gland called the prostate in males of my species. It’s a pleasure center.” As he spoke he slipped in another finger and felt warm hands grip his ass.

“Very pretty. I assume it’s a repetitive process of adding fingers?” He asked softly, taking Shiro’s cock in hand and stroking it loosely. 

The human’s breath hitched, “y-yes.”

“Want to be held while you do that or should I keep doing this?” There was a big part of the reproductive drive that screamed at him for more but he knew he had to resist and take advantage of this while he could.

“Hold me,” he whispered. The hand left his cock and he shifted around straddling thick thighs that were coated in a thin layer of velvety soft fur. The arms that wrapped around him felt secure and safe and his body relaxed against the one holding him. Stretching his ass became easier and he didn’t know that was even possible given how much he did it. 

He was ready. He took a moment before admitting it to himself and another before looking at his companion with needy eyes. It was sick that they did this to him, made him crave this companionship so much that this was what he was reduced to in order to have it. The fingers came out and that galran cock slid in and it felt a little like home.

“Take a moment to adjust. Do you still want this position or can I move you?” He asked softly in Shiro’s ear.

“If you move me I expect to be held while fucked,” he retaliated.

“Arms around my shoulders. Hang on,” He rumbled. Shiro was lifted again and his back was pressed against the wall. He was encircled in arms though and not quite as pinned as usual. It was pleasant. “You may want to lift at least a single leg over one of my shoulders if you a flexible enough for such.”

Instead Shiro wrapped both legs tightly around his waist and tugged him in, ankles locked. He moaned, a smile pulling at his open mouth. No, he wasn't going to be the pinned whore. He was taking what he wanted. Hell, he'd even set the pace if he had to. He scratched behind one of his lover’s ears. “This is happening my way, remember? Slow and steady now.”

It was clear there was a part of his alien friend who regretted his promise but he complied, slowly fucking Shiro against the wall from his kneeling position on the bed. He held back his moans for a long moment, not wanting to reveal just how much this was unraveling him. It didn't last long though. 

Shiro's head rolled back and he moaned loudly. The thrusts came harder but stayed the same slow pace. “Is this what you want, Champion?”

He was whimpering now, hands curled tight in fur. The pace was still slow, and he needed more now. “F-faster!”

“You said you wanted it slow, maybe I should- mmmph!” His words were cut off by a kiss; wet, hot and so much more than the last one. The first had been so sweet and tender but now Shiro was needy and desperate. Hips bucked with the galran’s full strength. 

This galra had a new fetish. He moaned into the kiss, hips speeding up. It was likely that he would be able to orgasm quickly even after such a gentle encounter. That was rare for him. Shiro knew all the signs, sensed it. Knew the kissing was making his galran lover move closer to the edge. That sent a spark of arousal through him. It was all that was needed.

The human came, sobbing his pleasure into the kiss. Cum spilled between them, sticking in fur wetly as Shiro's back arched, pressing them closer together.

The clenching around his cock and knot was all he needed he was orgasming. Wave after wave slammed through him and he held Shiro close as he fell back to the mattress, no longer trusting his muscles to hold the other up. Somewhere in his mind the human’s soft cry registered but it didn't matter. He was knotted.

He came down from the bulk of it, still stuck and stroked Shiro's hair gently, a purr rumbling through his body. The human blushed, “it doesn't usually last this long with the others. Is this supposed to happen?”

“Mm, it can last up to a half hour with the right pair and circumstances. Don't think about it or squirm, just relax and let me hold you. Enjoy the moment,” he advised. Shiro was wrapped in warm arms again and he let his eyes close and could for a moment pretend he wasn't a slave to the Galra, that maybe, things were different and that he was home.

Shiro didn't remember falling asleep but when he woke he was bound, arms suspended from the ceiling above the bed. He struggled for a short moment until a familiar face came into view, one his mind deemed friendly. “Oh, it’s you.”

“Right, I never gave you my name, did I?” It’s-”

“Don’t,” Shiro’s tone was firm and his eyes were hard. He didn’t want his name. They never gave their names and this one shouldn’t be any different. First encounters didn’t get names. He took an unsteady breath and spoke again, this time softer, “Just… wait until next time.”

“You have a system. One that lets you keep your head in all of this, hm?” He was setting up ropes to bind his legs to hard points beneath the mattress. His legs would be pinned too and he’d be spread, kneeling. Apparently he had been passed out hard enough not to notice a lot. The galra had cleaned him too. There wasn’t cum dripping out of his ass. “I’ve already broken it. The entire point of the way things work here is we’re told to not give you our names, at least not at first. We must establish dominance and the title of master.

“I think we both know that I didn’t do that. I follow my own rules and my own method. I establish trust first. You’ve already taken to it. You saw it was me binding you and your panic stopped. Not the drop of acceptance either. You trust me in this. There’s some fear, but trust also,” the galran was working away, taking each of Shiro’s legs, tying them apart with practiced ease, “as I said it’s not often I choose to lay with our captives, it’s even more rare when I choose to share them, Champion. Servants are preparing new and more suitable quarters for you. You are mine and mine alone from this day forward. You will bear my mark.

“I would like that you know my name and in time give me yours. I hear no one ever bothered to find out your name before you became the champion and since that is all we addressed you as,” he felt the tension in the human and sighed heavily, “a larger conversation for later on I suppose. No names right now. I’m going to do a bit of what you did I suppose. You’ve been with enough of my kind but you haven’t been with me. I think if I speak as I move along it will be good for you. Do you agree?”

“Yes, Master,” he replied, keeping his eyes downcast. He was only gifted that one time to act as a free human would. Shiro had to return to proper form and act as a galran slave yet again. His opinions no longer mattered nor did his feelings. Yet his master didn't want him to act this way. That much was clear from the sudden grip on his jaw and harsh yellow glare he was met with.  “Sorry for disappointing you, Master.”

“Kiss me, pet,” the galra ordered. Some sort of understanding clicked in Shiro. He kissed his master and moaned into it. This may be the same submission he had become used to but it was also something different. The human’s hips bucked before he realized his cock was being stroked. He felt pride surge through him. He had pleased his master enough to earn reward simply by kissing him.

Was it so foolish to enjoy that? Perhaps but Shiro let himself fall into this. Even after the kiss ended he let himself fall to his instincts more than his so-called training. He let out a shuddery breath and spoke, “Please Master, tell me what you’re doing? Like I did. Like you were talking about?”

“You’ve already had pleasure and I do enjoy inflicting pain. Some of what happens today will be intense. I’m sorry those parts will not be more enjoyable for you. Right now though, I’m going to spank you on your rear. It seems to be not only attractive but a good body part for such. Is there anything I should be made aware of, pet?” he asked, moving behind Shiro and stroking his ass gently.

“When it comes to humans and pain, asses getting spanked is a common one among our own kind. I’ve experienced the sensation. Just keep in mind like anything else if you hit hard enough you can break things and not in a good way,” Shiro threw a smirk over his shoulder and the first smack landed on his ass. It did nothing to wipe the smirk off his face. It was too soft. The next one came harder, pulling a moan from his lips. It stung nicely and was well-balanced. 

There was a deep laugh behind him then the onslaught came. Shiro was going to keep track of just how many hits he took but that was useless. All he knew was that it was way more than he could keep track of. Over and over, slowly building up harder then falling back just a bit then harder again like a series of waves. Each drop of water was another strike, it was overwhelming.  When it finally stopped he was sobbing for air, tears rolling down his cheeks. Shiro was so close to cumming it was unbearable. He didn’t know it could be like that, why had no one told him? “More?”

He nodded, knowing he wasn’t going to be able to sit but he didn’t care. Shiro cried out, screamed really as he was spanked harder than before but now his cock was being stroked. The human threw his head back and screamed, cum splattering across the sheets while his back ached. A part of him panicked. He should have asked permission and he shouldn’t have cum without it. Yet the spanking stopped and Shiro felt his ass being rubbed and massaged by galran hands.

“It’s okay, pet. Relax. I want to fuck you again so I’m going to have you stretch yourself for me in a moment. Just let the tension go,” warm breath caressed Shiro’s back as those words were murmured. With those reassurances the human enjoyed his afterglow. Shiro shifted a bit when he was ready to move, pushing back against the heat behind him. His ass brushed against his master’s dick and felt precum dripping from the tip. 

“Oh god, you’re-” he gasped, “free one of my hands. Let me-” The buckle on the leather cuff was undone and felt warm lube spilled onto his fingers. Two fingers slid in quick.Time would not be wasted, not when his galran lover needed him this badly. The third slipped in just after and a warning growl rumbled behind him.

“Slow, don’t hurt yourself,” the order came swiftly, even with the lust. His desires did not include seeing the human break himself.

“Still pretty stretched. I’m okay, promise,” he mumbled, “fuck me, won’t tear. I’ll be good.” He pulled his fingers out and fisted the ropes above his head. There was too much eagerness to be rebound, only the sweet relief of warm gripping walls sliding around his cock as he took the champion. Soft groans filled the room and Shiro enjoyed burn of being stretched as that thick dick slid into him.

It only took a few quick thrusts and then he was knotted, cumming in Shiro’s ass and biting his shoulder to hide a cry of completion. Apparently this wasn’t going to be a quick little thing for the sake of his pleasure and not both of theirs. Shiro laughed heartily, “So, how long are we stuck for this time?”

“Depends on how much you squirm and moan. Just because I’m knotting you doesn’t mean I won’t play,” he whispered, securing his hand again. Claws ran over soft human skin, noting the most sensitive points. He started to squirm when the sharpness teased his nipples, whimpering.

“Such pretty noises for me. I’m gonna get a little rougher though, once I’m finished knotting you. I brought a whip I want to use on you,” he admitted softly, tugging gently on his nipples. Shiro turned and tried to look at him, a bit of fear settled into his gut. 

“A whip?” he asked and licked his lips, “what kind of whip?”

“A leather flogger. I won’t break your skin with the whip if that’s what you’re worried about,” he reassured, rubbing over the whole of his chest.

“But you will break my skin,” he whispered back, voice straining as his nipples were pinched again.

“Already have and will again. My claws bit into your hips. I’m surprised you didn’t notice,” he rumbled.

“Ah, that’s par for the course,” Shiro laughed the sound quickly transformed into a gasp as the knot shrunk enough for them to slide apart. Cum dribbled down his thighs and he moaned. This actually felt good for once. He felt sexy. Somewhere along the line the Galra made him feel like a thing, a toy to bend to their will. This one though, made him feel like so much more. 

The whip hit his skin and he was jolted out of his reverie. Again, the the strikes weren’t hard when they started on his back. Everything intensified in slow rolling waves getting higher and higher. He knew the red streaks on his back were going to be positively sinful. Then the whip was landing blows on his front and he was frozen. Shiro was careful not to move lest the leather tails land on more delicate flesh.

Then it was set aside and the galran came back to his pet. He ran hands over marked flesh admiring how muscle twitched underneath them. His voice was a low rumble, “I need to mark you as mine and mine alone. I’m going to break your skin. It will hurt quite a bit. Steel yourself and hold still.”

“Mark how? What do you-?!” His eyes widened at the purple glowing knife that came into view. He froze. None had brought such a weapon into the pleasure rooms lest it be turned against them. Shiro felt the blade sink into his cheek. He balled his hands into fists, glaring daggers. Flesh burned and he could smell it. For all that he had enjoyed this now he was revolted. He wanted to scream but he wouldn’t give this beast the satisfaction. 

The blade traveled across his face in one clean mark achingly slow for Shiro. Still he refused to move. When it was done, he was shaking with anger and other emotions he dared not name. The knife was put away and the wound inspected. Clawed hands worked away at ropes, releasing Shiro’s legs then his hands. He was wrapped in fuzzy arms before he could utter a word of protest. The tears came then, stinging the fresh wound which just made it worse.

“Collect yourself. We will be moving to my private quarters shortly. We can pick up on this there but this weakness cannot be shown here,” the galran spoke quietly. 

Shiro looked up at them eyes softening “When you get there you can tell me your name and…” his voice trailed off. He didn’t finish his sentence. 

“...and ‘what,’ pet?” he asked, curious.

“You can give me a name I think… I- Who I was before doesn’t exist anymore. He’s gone,” the human supplied. Takashi Shirogane was a pilot, a man and above all, not a slave to the Galra. Whatever name his master gave him, he would use. Surely it would be better than Champion.

“We’ll see, pet. Come on, up,” he ordered with a rumble in his voice.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed! I look forward to hearing some feedback. You can find me on twitter over on using the handle galransmut and my tumblr for this fandom will be sluttygalra after I set up themes and such. 
> 
> Please leave a kudos and a comment!


End file.
